


Be My Happy Ending

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Get Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi goes out for the night to hang out with his friends, not realizing how much trouble he was going to find himself in.





	1. Chapter 1

Their glasses clinked, laughter filling the air as the four of them took back their drink in one shot. 

"See, I told you we needed a night out." Asuma declared proudly as he placed his glass back down on the table. "We never hang out anymore. Especially since Gai got himself a team."

"But it is a worthwhile job to do while being kept away from friends." Gai boosted, beaming when Kakashi glared at him, a small warning not to rant about his students again. "Do you not agree rival? You have trained them in my place!"

"Snarky, big ego and Gai Junior?" A smile lit up Kakashi's face as his best friend glared back at him "they're ok i guess."

"If you would stop failing your teams you would learn how great it is to be a jonin teacher." Gai insisted for what felt like the 500th time. 

"Can we not bring up work tonight?" They both glanced over to Kurenai, watching as she started to pour them out another drink "let's do something fun!"

"And what do you suggest for fun?" Kakashi asked boardly, hoping neither Gai nor Asuma had any ideas. Their ideas were dangerous. 

"A game." He saw a twinkle in Kurenai's eyes, one he didn't like at all. It spelled danger and she was supposed to be sane with him. "I learned it while on a mission."

"A game?" Gai was already excited. "What kind of game?"

"It's called 'never have i ever'" red eyes narrowed at Kakashi, alerting him to the trouble this was going to cause. "We go around the table and say something we've never done. If the other three have done it, they have to take a drink."

He would much rather gai and Asuma's ideas this time. 

Still, if he let on that he was uneasy about the game, the three of them would insist on playing it even more.

He shrugged his shoulders "you're carrying Gai home when he's too drunk to walk."

"Gladly." She held up her drink as a promise "You go first, Mr. Moody." 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Fine, never have i ever…" he glanced over at Asuma and smiled playfully "smoked a cigarette."

"That is a targeted attack." Accused Asuma, his drink coming up to his lips as everyone else's sat in front of them untouched.

To Asuma's left, Kakashi could see Gai trying to hide his laughter behind his hand, grunting when Asuma jabbed his elbow lightly into his side. 

"Fine, we'll play this game." Asuma smiled, pouring himself another drink and taking a second to think. "Never have i ever read the Icha Icha books."

Kakashi narrowed his good eye towards the other man as he picked up his drink, stalling when he saw both Gai and Kurenai taking their shot. 

"You what!?" Asuma looked at his girlfriend in shock "and you!?" He turned his attention to Gai. 

"I wanted to know what it was about." Gai answered sheepishly.

"I was just bored one day." Kurenai gave her shoulders a shrug "anyways, Kakashi finish your drink, gai your turn."

Dragging his eyes away from gai, Kakashi threw back his drink and placed his glass back down on the table for asuma to fill. 

When he did look back up at Gai, the other man was contemplating his turn "Well, I guess," his mouth thinned in annoyance "never have i ever given a blow job." He looked over at kurenai with innocent eyes, chuckling when she reached out and smacked him. 

Kakashi ignored the both of them, picking up his drink and taking back his shot. He didn't bother to look at the two shocked faces now staring at him. He was too busy laughing at the fact that Asuma had gone bright red. 

He caved after a minute of being stared down "you didn't think I liked Girls did you?" He asked playfully, certain he had made his disinterest in dating girls quite obvious. 

"You like people?" Kurenai asked skeptical

"Well ...not many." He admitted with a playful smile "your turn." 

"Fine." She huffed "never have i ever worn a green jumpsuit."

Kakashi growled slightly as he picked up the freshly filled glass and took back another shot at the same time as gai. He didn't need to explain that instance. All three of them had seen it and not one of them would ever let him live it down. 

"You've started this." He reminded her as he put his glass down to be filled again. "Never have I ever slept with a girl."

He smiled when kurenai took back her shot, slightly confused when Gai picked up his glass "no…" he narrowed his eye towards his friend. 

"Not all of us dislike girls" gai protested before taking back his shot "besides, why wouldn't I have?"

"The fact that you talk and people run." Asuma noted as he refilled their drinks "seriously, you've gotten a girl to bed?"

"It doesn't take much talking sometimes." Gai shrugged his shoulders "and what are you going to throw at us next?"

"Well, since this seems to be shot for shot." Asuma smirked over at Kakashi "never have i ever had sex with a boy." 

Kakashi smiled triumphantly as he left his drink untouched, his mind screeching to a halt when he saw Gai picking up his glass again. 

How many people had he slept with?

"Wait wait wait." Kurenai shook her head "I'm sorry, are you saying you've never had sex?"

Kakashi glanced back at her "so?"

"How many people have asked you out and you've never had sex!?" She protested "you said no to everyone?"

"I wasn't interested." He shrugged.

"I've seen him turn down some of the most handsome men I have seen." Gai noted as he held out his cup towards Asuma for a refill. "Drop dead gorgeous men."

"Your idea of beautiful men is vastly different from mine." Kakashi mused, immediately regretting his choice of words when he saw an evil gleam in Kurenai's eyes. She was going to do something embarrassing on her turn, he could just feel it. 

"Perhaps you can't see beauty the same with only one eye." He glared at his best friend, trying to stamp down on the warm feelings that flared up inside of him when Gai gave him a bright smile in return. 

"I know beauty when I see it." He huffed "just...take your turn Gai."

"Alright then. Never have i ever yelled at the Hokage." Gai smiled playfully over at his rival, laughing when Kakashi raised his glass towards Asuma and waited for the other Jonin to clink their glasses together before they both took their shot. 

"That's an accomplishment to those two." Kurenai reminded her friend with a chuckled. 

"One of their biggest accomplishments." Agreed Gai "your turn."

"Alright then." She leaned forward, laying her arms on the table as she looked directly at Kakashi while Asuma refilled his glass. "Never have I ever mentally adopted my best friends student."

Kakashi's face went bright red. "I told you that in confidence." He protested, ignoring the confused look he was getting from Gai "the paperwork isn't even filled out yet." 

"Ya." Asuma scuffed "like you're filling out paperwork."

"That's not the point." He avoided eye contact with Gai, not wanting to have to explain himself. 

"Just take your shot." He glared at Kurenai, but did as he was told and took back his shot without another word.

"Wait…" Gai gave his heaď a shake "did you...i asked you to train them, not adopt them!"

"Well, it's your fault for letting me near them." It was a none issue in his mind. Lee was his son and that was that, not even Gai could change his mind about it. "How am I supposed to go in and not adopt one of them?" 

"Which one?" He shook his head. Gai didn't need access to that information. He'd never hear the end of it if his best friend heard he had mentally adopted his little student, especially Lee. "Kakashi…"

"My turn." He smiled playfully, wanting the conversation to end as quickly as possible. "Never have I ever dated one of my teammates."

"I'd call that a cheapshot, but considering what kurenai just did…" asuma reached out and picked up his drink at the same time as Kurenai, and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to slap the glass out of Gai's hand when he picked it up.

"No…" he narrowed his eye. Which one of the bastards was he going to kill?

"It lasted a week!" Gai defended himself before taking his shot "and then he met iruka and well...you know, history."

Ebisu. He was going to kill Ebisu.

"Ok, before this turns into Kill Ebisu night." Asuma gave him a quick warning glance, telling him to sit his ass down and chill. "Never have I ever fallen in love with my Rival."

Killing Ebisu could wait. He was going to kill Asuma first.

"Oh...my god!" He glanced over at kurenai, confused as to why exactly she had just fallen backwards off of her chair and onto the ground, laughing her ass off. 

He was about to ask, when he happened to look up and notice that both him and gai had their glasses half way up to their face. 

Oh…

OH!!!

He bolted, leaving the glass to fall onto the table and shatter. Being embarrassed in front of Gai was one thing, but this. This was too much. He couldn't even begin to process what he had just realized. 

"Kakashi!" A hand came down on his shoulder as he reached the door, so close to his escape when he was pulled back into reality.

When he was forced to turn around and look at Gai. 

He averted his eyes. This was a conversation he didn't want, one he had been avoiding since he was 16. He couldn't fathom having to explain to Gai why he had never said anything, why he had never…

His words screeched to a halt when Gai tucked a finger under his chin and lifted his head up, forcing him to meet his eyes. What was he supposed to say?

How did he explain 6 years of saying nothing?

"You didn't know?" It wasn't a question he had expected to hear, but Gai's voice was soft and the small amount of contact was burning his skin.

He wanted more, but he also wanted to turn around and run. To forget that any of this had happened. 

Instead, he opted for answering Gai's question. He knew Gai wouldn't let him run away, he never did when he was determined to get answers. "You never said…" his heart hammered in his chest as he spoke. 

"I say it every day." His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe…

Had he actually missed something that obvious? Something right in front of him.

No, it didn't make sense.

He gave his head a shake "you say those things to everyone." He argued "how was I supposed to know i was different? That the words were different for me?" 

"I suppose I believed you were so smart you'd just..know." a soft admission, one that made Kakashi feel shameful. He was smart, he was beyond smart. Even Shikaku had commented about him being smarter than him, and the Nara family was known for being smart. But emotions were different. Feelings, gestures, he didn't get any of it. He never had. Even with Rin others had to tell him her feelings, and he had always thought she would be better with obito.

Safer…

Alive.

"Why would you even!?" He snapped, angry at the situation, at himself. "You've been with so many people, had so many options. Why would you want me?"

The finger under his chin disappeared, replaced quickly by a hand resting against his cheek. 

"Why would you want me?" It was a fair question, one he had been asked by almost everyone who realized how he felt about Gai. None of them understood.

No one ever did. 

"Because…" he looked down at the floor, ashamed to have to admit his feelings in such an open place. A place where anyone could show up. "You...i just…" he buried his fingers into his hair, the anger burning up inside of his when he couldn't come up with the right words.

He always screwed things up. He always lost those he dared to love. He didn't deserve to stand there and tell Gai how amazing he was. How he had been the one reason he had continued to move forward, the only reason he had to fight to stay alive most days. 

He didn't deserve Gai. Not after everything he had done in his life.

That didn't change how he felt though. How having Gai's hand against his face made his heart race, how hearing that soft kind voice made him want to collapse into the other man's arms. 

"Because...you're you." He finally gave up on words. There was no explanation for Gai, or why he loved gai. It was just a fact he had accepted without explanation. 

"And I love you because you're you." He ducked his head, embarrassed to have his own words thrown back at him in such a way. "Neither of us need a reason for why, it just is."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow when he heard Gai starting to slur his words. "You're drunk." He pointed out accusingly. He knew Gai was a lightweight, but this was ridiculous.

"How does that at all change the fact that this is obviously a c...conversation we need to have?" He reached up to touch his forehead mid sentence, a sure sign that he was starting to get dizzy.

Maybe Kakashi did have an escape after all. 

"We are not having this conversation when you are drunk." He stated firmly, reaching out and grabbing hold of Gai's arm as he turned around and headed for the door. Gai followed reluctantly behind, his arm gripped softly in Kakashi's hand. He was almost at the door when he realized he had forgotten something, reaching up and returning his mask to its place over his face. 

"Ka...Kakashi." he ignored his friends protests, making his way through the small crowd that had formed in front of the store and pulling him towards the Jonin accommodations. 

There wasn't much complaining after that, though Kakashi figured Gai didn't have enough sense of self to complain when he started to stumble. It seemed the alcohol was finally starting to really hit.

He stopped in the middle of the street, halfway home, and chuckled when gai collided with his back. "Hold on." A soft warning for the other man before he reached back and lifted his legs up into his arms. He waited for Gai's arms to come down around his neck before continuing to move, a soft smile pulling at his face When Gai laid his head down on his shoulder. 

It was a long walk home, but Kakashi didn't mind. He had gotten used to carrying Gai home after a night out with their friends. He almost always ended up too drunk to walk, and it was the closest Kakashi had ever hoped to having Gai to him.

Well, it was still the closest he hoped for. His feelings didn't matter, he refused to be the one who landed Gai in the hospital or worse. He couldn't live through another death, another funeral. 

He had been to too many already. 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of Gai's room, struggling to get the door open as the man hanging on his back slept away all the booze. 

"You know…" he mused more to himself than to anyone as he shoved the door open and stepped inside "maybe tonight wasn't so bad."

Gai grunted against his back, sending shivers throughout his entire body. 

"Maybe one day…" he stopped beside the bed and shifted gai just enough so that he fell against the soft mattress. "Maybe soon even...maybe you'll find someone better."

With a gentle shove, Gai fell onto his back, allowing Kakashi access to take off the headband tied around his waist so he didn't accidentally bend it in his sleep, or jab himself with metal when he moved. Once it was off, he folded it carefully and placed it on the desk beside Gai's favorite notebook. 

"I know you always tell me that i'm not that bad, that i deserve something. That maybe I even deserve love…" he ran his finger over the leaf village symbol, smiling when he recalled the day gai had come running up to him with his new headband in hand and the proudest smile Kakashi had ever seen. "But i know you, and you deserve ...so much better." His hand dropped to his side, leaving the headband in its spot while he turned around to finish getting rid of any other unnecessary cloths.

Specifically gai's shoes. He was always so picky about shoes on any bed or couch. Kakashi didn't want him waking up with his shoes on in bed, he'd be annoyed at the least.

He reached out to slip the first shoe off, grunting when Gai bolted up in bed and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Rival…" the word was almost inaudible when Gai hide his face in Kakashi's shoulder, holding on for dear life as the silver haired jonin tried to wiggle his shoe off.

"Why do you always…" he huffed when Gai tightened his grip on him "you're ridiculous." If gai was actually awake, he would have pointed out that Kakashi had said that with too much fondness, but all he was at the moment was a drunken sleepy mess.

And Kakashi couldn't help but look at him with soft eyes and a warm feeling in his stomach. 

Why did Gai make him feel like this? Why had it always been Gai when others could barely get a smile out of him, or a laugh.

Why had his heart decided to put its claim on his best friend, the only healthy relationship he had for years? 

He gave his head a shake, tossing the first shoe towards the door and moving onto the other while Gai continued to hold onto him. 

Once both shoes were off, he slowly started to lower Gai into the bed, grunting when he was tugged down with the other man and forced to lay on top of him awkwardly. 

"Gai you...i can't." He tried to squirm away, sighing when gai only tightened his grip and turned over so that Kakashi was trapped against the bedroom wall with one of Gai's legs resting over his lower body. 

Apparently he was stuck there for the night. 

"Fine." He huffed, hiding his face in Gai's neck and kicking off his shoes so that they fell on the floor at the edge of the bed. There was no point in trying to argue with a drunk sleepy Gai. Physically, he had no chance of winning in a wrestling match. Especially if Gai wasn't awake to cut him any slack. 

He was stuck sleeping there for the night, and he would be damned if he wasted a good night's sleep in favour of trying to escape. It's not like they hadn't slept in the same space before.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over while Gai continued to hold him. 

"Love you." The words were soft against his ear, words he had heard many times before.

Words that set a deep seated fear inside of him. 

Nothing good ever seemed to follow those words.


	3. Chapter 3

The bed shifted early in the morning, forcing Kakashi to move backwards against the wall as he slowly started to wake up.

He couldn't even remember falling asleep, thinking it impossible for a good two hours after he had Gai's drunken declaration against his ear. 

Apparently he had fallen asleep though, and for once he couldn't remember having any nightmares. Ever waking up in a cold sweat or screaming as Rin's bloody face appeared in front of him.

It was...nice.

"Are you going to lay in bed all day?" Something fell over his head, and he cracked his good eye open to look at Gai through the holes of his Jonin jacket. 

"I could if you hadn't forced me to sleep here." He grumbled playfully, placing a hand over the jacket and pushing it down over his eyes so that it blocked out the light. "What time is it?"

"6 am. I'm an hour late for training." He could hear Gai thinking, probably coming up with some sort of punishment for being late. "I should hurry if I want to get my training this morning."

"Or you could take the day off." Kakashi grumbled under the jacket "you've probably got a hangover."

"When have you known me to take a day off Rival?" Gai's laughter rang in his ears, a sound he wouldn't mind hearing more of in the morning.

He gave his head a shake and slowly started to push himself up off of the bed. "In that case, I'm going to sleep in my room." He grumbled softly, bringing a hand up to his hair as he stood up. 

He grunted when Gai showed up directly in front of him, blocking his exit to the door. "I thought you were going to train." 

"I just remembered," oh, that wasn't good "we never finished our conversation."

His eyes darted towards the door. If he moved quick enough he could sneak past Gai, but then his friend would simply follow him to his own room.

He really didn't want to finish that conversation. He hated the thought of being the one to hurt Gai. To tell him that they, whatever they could be, was never going to happen. That he couldn't let it happen.

A finger pressed against the middle of his forehead, pulling him back out of his thoughts. "Enough thinking." Gai never did seem to like it when he got lost in his mind, thought it was bad for him or something. "We both know where we stand now. Where does it go from there?" 

"No where." Kakashi responded sternly, wincing when Gai's eyes went soft. "I can't...you're too important to risk. I can't put you in that sort of danger."

"How is dating you a danger?" Gai frowned

"Loving me is a danger…" his voice grew weak, a familiar pain in his chest returning as he thought about all of the things that could happen. All of the things that had happened. "I can't...you're not someone i can risk losing, Gai…"

"That sounds like someone you should want to keep close." He stumbled backwards when Gai pressed himself into his space, grunting when his legs gave out and he was forced to sit down on the bed. 

"I want you alive." He admitted with a weak voice, looking away when he saw the sadness in gai's eyes "no one ever stays alive when they love me...no one. I just…" his fingers curled into the fabric of the bed sheets "i can't risk you…"

He continued to look away when Gai knelt down in front of him, his hands resting on Kakashi's legs as he continued to try and meet his eye. "You need to stop punishing yourself over something you had no control over."

It wasn't the first time he had heard those words. He had been hearing them since Obito's death, but no one ever seemed to understand.

It was his fault. 

It was his mistake that caused Obito's death

It was his hand that killed Rin.

It was his inability to do anything that lost him his sensei.

Everything was his fault and he couldn't understand why people kept arguing that fact. Why they always tried to make him feel like it wasn't his fault. 

Like he hadn't done something wrong. 

He finally looked up from the ground when a hand pressed against his cheek, and he couldn't help but lean into the warm skin while gai reached out with his thumb to clean away the tears. 

"For once just...give yourself something." Gai was begging, and he rarely ever did that. Why was this so important to him "if not me, someone."

"No." He shook his head "no it doesn't...I don't want anyone else." 

It was true. Even when he had tried to ignore his feelings for Gai he couldn't feel the same about anyone else. It never worked, no matter how he tried.

He couldn't even have sex with anyone else. 

"Then let me in." Another plea, this time more forceful. Something Kakashi couldn't ignore easily. "Let me in so you don't have to be alone anymore. You've punished yourself long enough." 

His shoulders dropped. No one had ever told him that before. Not one person ever thought to say anything of the sort to him, opting instead to try and get him to focus on better things. On a future he had given up on long ago. 

"How?" He asked honestly. He wasn't sure how any of this worked, how anything was supposed to work. How did he forget years of pain, in favor of a life he had been denying himself since he was 16?

Instead of answering him with words, Gai moved his hand down Kakashi's face and hooked a finger under the top of his mask, waiting for Kakashi to nod his approval before tugging the mask down. 

Kakashi's heart stopped when Gai surged forward and kissed him, hot and passionate and a little too hard.

But it was warm. 

Warm and safe and comfortable and he never wanted it to stop.

His hands left his side, burying themselves into short black hair as Gai deepened the kiss. He wanted to stay like this forever, never letting go of Gai.

He gasped when Gai finally pulled away for air, getting only a few quick breaths in before Kakashi chased after his lips and resumed the kiss. 

He pulled away slowly, savoring every second that he got to keep the kiss. "W...what time are you meeting your team?" It was a shy question, one Kakashi hoped came with an answer that gave him a few more hours with his favorite person.

"8am." Gai's breath was ragged, and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. Usually they had to spar for him to get this out of breath. "What are you thinking?" 

"Anything." He admitted as his fingers carded through Gai's hair, a smile pulling at his lips when his best friend leaned in close and stole another quick kiss. "Just...anything."

A playful smile appeared on gai's face as he carefully extracted himself from Kakashi's arms and headed towards his desk. "Anything could involve a lot of things." Kakashi watched as his friend dug through the one drawer in the desk, pulling something out but keeping it hidden from view "are you sure you're ready for anything?"

Oh, that's where Gai's mind had gone?

"If you're asking if i'm putting sex on the table as an option…" he leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows and keeping his eyes on Gai "i'm not going to say no, but you do remmember the whole...you know…" he looked away, embarrassed to admit his lack of sexual interactions when he was alone with Gai. 

"The whole 'Kakashi has never had sex' thing?" The smile only grew as Gai walked back over to him "how often do I get to teach you anything?" 

"I didn't say I knew nothing." He protested 

"Icha Icha books don't count." A blush crept across the back of his neck "i've read those garbadge books and i'm convinced that man has never been with a woman in his life, and that's not even touching on the fact that they're completely straight and have nothing on same sex relationships."

Well, he wasn't wrong. Kakashi had tried finding a book more appropriate to him, but the options were limited and at least Jiraiya could write an interesting plot. 

Still, it had left him with a lot of unanswered questions. 

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, watching as Gai stopped in front of him and used his knees to nudge Kakashi's legs open until he could step between them. "And what exactly are you planning to teach me?" 

Gai didn't bother to give him a response. Instead, he leaned down and pressed an experimental kiss against Kakashi's lips, pulling the other man's attention away from the situation as his hand moved up and started to remove his headband. 

The metal clinked against the floor, and usually it would be cause for concern. The last thing Kakashi needed was a dirty headband, but Gai's hands were tugging on his shirt and he only had a few seconds to put his arms up before the blue fabric was being pulled over his head. 

"Beautiful…" His face went bright red. He had never taken his shirt off for anyone, and for Gai to remove it and see all of his scares and still use that word to describe him…

It was a bit embarrassing.

Especially given that it was a word he would prefer hearing in regards to Gai. Chiseled, bulky, strong. If anyone was beautiful it was gai, and it was a hard earned beauty. One no one could take away from him. 

"Are you going to keep staring or…" his head fell backwards when Gai leaned down and attached his lips to his neck. Skin so barely exposed to anyone else, a special sight for Gai saved for a moment between them. 

He groaned as Gai's fingers danced across his stomach, sending sparks through his body that he hadn't felt from anyone elses touch, no matter how hard he had tried. 

Was this what sex was supposed to be like? Intimate and soft? Because it was never what he had read about. Never what he thought he would experience if the day came when he finally got into bed with someone. 

"How far…" a soft question, almost missed by Kakashi's brain when Gai started to stuck on a small part of his neck. 

God this was intoxicating. 

"Anything." He said again, unsure of what other answer he could possibly come up with. He didn't know what he wanted, or even what he could do.

All he knew was that he wanted Gai. He had wanted Gai for years and it had made it impossible to sleep with anyone else. His dick always went soft the moment he heard the wrong voice, or felt the wrong hands. 

His body craved Gai, and it had never been able to accept anyone else in his place. 

His brain screeched to a halt when a hand pressed up against his dick, not enough to hurt but just enough to get its attention. God, he couldn't wait to have Gai fucking him.

On second thought…

He surged upwards, catching Gai's mouth in a hot kiss as he forced him to stand back up a little and reached out to grab his spandex, growling when he remembered that it was a one piece and Gai would probably be mad if he ripped them. 

"Off…" he growled against the other man's lips, glad that Gai seemed to get the message and immediately started to tug the spandex jumpsuit off without breaking the kiss. 

Once the jumpsuit had been discarded to the side, Kakashi reached out and carefully started to peel Gai's boxers off, not wanting to break the kiss until absolutely necessary.

"K...Kakashi…" a soft gasp against his mouth when he wrapped his hand around Gai's cock.it was bigger than he had expected, or particularly what he had remembered. Gai had definitely grown into his body well. 

"I can at least do one thing i know well." He smiled playfully, pulling back from the kiss and leaning his head down.

Gai's fingers found their way to his hair, curling into the soft silver strands as he swiped his tongue over the head of his cock. It was a familiar taste, one he had experienced more than a few times, but this time was different. This time it came with the added sensation of Gai whispering his name.

He liked hearing his name when it came from Gai's lips. It was intoxicating. 

Leaning down slightly, he closed his mouth around the head, humming when gai tightened his fingers in his hair and gave a desperate tug. 

He didn't waste any time after that, sliding his mouth down along the shaft while Gai muttered praise under his breath. 

For once, he didn't feel embarrassed by the words, opting instead to do all he could to hear more. He started to bob his head slowly, stopping when he could feel gai starting to thrust up into his mouth. If gai wanted to set the pace, he was more than willing to let him. 

"K...kakashi…" He glanced up, greeted with soft eyes and a familiar look. A look he had seen Gai give him almost every day since they had met, one he assumed had been as a friendly gesture.

One that made his stomach do a flip.

Gai slid out of his mouth slowly, his hand still tugging slightly on Kakashi's hair as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"H...how?" Kakashi didn't need to hear the question. Pretty much everyone he had given a blow job to had asked him at some point.

"I didn't say no to everything…" he admitted sheepishly "I needed to try something, and if I'm going to be truthful...a blow job is about the only thing I could see myself having control over." 

"And that didn't make you want to…" his eyes darted down to Kakashi's groin, and Kakashi would never admit that he absolutely spread his legs so that Gai could see the outline of his hard dick. 

"Not with them." He agreed "you...you're different."

A smile creeped onto Gai's face, and the next thing Kakashi knew his back was being pressed into the bed as Gai sat down over his lap. 

He watched as Gai hooked a finger under his pants, whimpering slightly when he started to pull them down. "It's only fair that I get you naked too." Gai smiled playfully, chuckling when Kakashi lifted his hips to help. 

Once the pants were discarded, Kakashi found himself watching as Gai leaned over him, his chest inches away from Kakashi's face as he took off his necklace and placed it on the window ledge. 

It took little effort to lean forward, his tongue swapping over the nearest bit of skin. He wanted to taste Gai, every inch of him. To have every piece of that beautiful body to worship and kiss as long as he wanted. It seemed Gai wasn't too opposed to the idea himself, considering his entire body had froze while Kakashi continued to trace his tongue over any part of skin that he could reach. 

He loved the way Gai shivered against his assault, his dick brushing up against Kakashi's stomach when he thrust forward in response.

A hand came down into his hair, parting the soft silver strands as he continued to assault Gai's chest. It was intoxicating. He had never thought to entertain the thought of feeling this way in bed. Of letting his guard down and opening up for someone else.

Then of course, Gai had always been different.

"You're thinking too much." A soft chuckle followed the accusation, and Kakashi quickly found himself laying back and watching as Gai's face returned to hover over his. "You're safe here "

The words were simple, but the feeling inside of him exploded. He wanted more of Gai, all of Gai. All of that safety and security he had with no one else. 

He surged up and slammed their lips together in another hot kiss, wrapping his arms around Gai's neck for support.

It was about then that he heard something Pop, his good eye glancing downwards to see the now open bottle of lube in Gai's hand. 

He thrust up against the other man with a slight whimper. 

Slowly, Gai extracted himself from the kiss and glanced down to spread some lube onto his fingers. 

"You tell me if you need to stop." His voice was soft, it always was.

Kakashi leaned in close and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Never." His eyes slide closed when Gai slipped a finger between his legs and gently started to massage his hole. 

Kakashi wasn't sure what exactly happened to his brain over the next few minutes. All it could focus on was the careful intrusion, and the stretch as Gai massaged a second finger in slowly behind. 

It was bliss. Something he had never dreamed he could feel. He loved it, every second of it. 

His body screamed when a third finger started to press it's way in. A feeling of pain mixed in with the pleasure, something he had never felt before. 

He wanted more. Everything Gai could give him, but for some reason his mouth wasn't working anymore. He had to find another way to tell Gai, to get him to hurry.

His legs came up easily, wrapping themselves around Gai's waist and tugging him a bit closer even as he turned his face towards the pillow in a poor attempt to muffle the few noises that were coming out of his mouth. 

"We'll get there." That voice, why was it always so soft? Why was Gai always so patient and calm with him? Even when he didn't deserve it. "Not long l…"

He knew what the next word out of Gai's mouth was going to be, and it wasn't one he was ready to hear. Not from anyone.

He turned his head back towards Gai, catching his lips in a quick kiss to shut him up. To stop that word from leaving his lips.

He knew how Gai felt, he shared those feelings in every way even if he couldn't show it the same as Gai. That didn't get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach whenever someone suggested that they loved him. 

That never ended well for him.

He gasped when Gai twisted his fingers, forcing his body to open up more while also sending sparks throughout Kakashi's entire body. His dick twitched against his stomach, burning for the sensation of a touch. Begging for release.

"Gai…" his voice was weak, almost lost in the other sounds that left his throat. But Gai caught it, he always did, and he quickly leaned down to steal a kiss, allowing Kakashi to moan against his mouth as he slowly removed his fingers. 

He didn't like this feeling. the emptiness and need building up. It needed to be fixed, quickly. 

He especially didn't like it when Gai broke the kiss, sitting back on his legs and looking down at Kakashi with hungry eyes and more patience than kakashi could ever hope to muster at this moment. 

"I think this is my new favorite sight." A blush crept up the back of Kakashi's neck, and for the first time that morning he missed his mask. It did wonders to cover up his embarrassment. 

Still, he couldn't let Gai win that easily. What kind of rival didn't have a come back?

"Might be a prettier sight if you hurry up and fuck me." He smiled playfully, laughing when Gai smacked his hip in retaliation. 

"I'm going to do a lot more than just fuck you." And maybe from Gai that actually meant something. He had his fair share of partners, people he got naked with. Some of them must have just been quick fucks, but the way he was looking at Kakashi…

This was different. Very different. 

"Then get on with it, Turtle." He had used the old nickname to try and embarrass Gai, but for once it didn't seem to work that way. Instead of going bright red and being unable to say anything, Gai's eyes narrowed and a smile pulled at his lips.

Was this it? Was this going to be the nickname he called Gai for the rest of their lives? The pet name that he'd say with affection and love?

He hadn't thought of that when he came up with the nickname when they were 14. 

"Anything you want." He watched as Gai picked up something he had put down on the bed beside the lube. His body shivered when he saw the wrapper open, and Gai pulling the condom out carefully. 

His legs opened a bit more, inviting Gai in while he rolled the condom onto his dick, making sure it was on correctly before he grabbed the base of his dick and leaned back over Kakashi's body. 

"Always prepared?" It was meant to be a joke, but he was happy that Gai had everything they needed. Condoms were still rarely used as far as he had heard from others, viewed by far too many guys as a barrier to pure bliss. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Gai wouldn't let the protective plastic take away from either of their enjoyment. 

Gai didn't waste any time going forward. With one hand placed carefully beside Kakashi's head for support, he lined up his cock with Kakashi's entrance and carefully started to push in.

Kakashi was thankful for the arm at that moment, turning his head to the side and pressing his mouth against the soft skin of Gai's waist. A poor attempt to muffle the moan that escaped his throat at the intrusion. 

It was a weird feeling. His stomach knotted up with want and need, the desire only growing as Gai carefully nudged his way deeper into Kakashi. At the same time, it burned. The stretch was harsh and painful, but it mixed well with the bliss. 

"K...kakashi…" his good eye darted up towards Gai, watching as his friends eyes closed slowly and a look of bliss took over.

This was definitely his favorite sight. 

"Ahh…" he arched his back off of the bed when Gai finally managed to slide the head of his cock into Kakashi's hole. It felt amazing. Nothing could possibly be better, except for the next move. He was pretty sure he was seeing stars when Gai had finally let him adjust, and started to push in deeper. 

He needed more contact. As much as he could get.

His arms came back up around Gai's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, hot and messy and full of breaks as the both of them moaned and gasped. 

His dick burned, craving attention as Gai thrust deeper into him, pulling out

Only a little before pushing back in. Anything, any touch or brush would be a relief at this point.

He moved one arm off of Gai's neck, keeping them connected in a series of Kisses and moans as he carefully tried to reach between them, whimpering when Gai grabbed his wrist and pressed it down against the mattress. 

"G...Gai…" he could tell just from the look in Gai's eyes that this was what he wanted. That he craved Kakashi's pleas and waited patiently for him to beg, thinking perhaps that Kakashi was too proud to do such a thing. Too stuck in the thought that he was too good to beg. 

Oh boy was he wrong. 

Kakashi would give him anything and everything he wanted without restraint, but not without being a shit.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Gai's ear and swiping his tongue over the soft skin, moaning when Gai responded by thrusting up into him a little harder. 

"Please…" he smiled when Gai shivered, bringing his other hand down to trace circles into his back as his head fell into Kakashi's shoulder. "Please Turtle, i need you so bad."

The hand left his wrist, moving instantly to wrap around Kakashi's dick with the perfect amount of pressure.

His head hit the pillow once more, his fingers curling into the bed sheets and into the skin of Gai's back as he increased his speed. God this was amazing. 

Kakashi wasn't sure what exactly happened over the new few minutes. There was too much pleasure, too much bliss. His brain wasn't functioning at all. The next thing he knew, his entire world had gone white. The only thing he could feel was Gai still sliding in and out of him, and the hot spill of his own cum on his stomach.

It was pure bliss. 

Slowly, his brain started to focus again, barely catching the moment that he felt Gai sliding out of him. The sound that followed caught his attention though. 

He glared up at the other man, watching as his hand stilled on his own dick. "You are not jacking off…"

"I'm not going to fuck you till i cum." Ok, those were dirty words out of Gais mouth and he wanted to hear them more. A lot more. "You'll lay in bed all day sore."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. There was an easy solution to all of this. Sitting up in his spot, he nudged Gai's legs carefully until the other man sat up so that his crotch was right in front of Kakashi's face.

It took little effort to slide the soiled condom off, tossing it off to the side towards the garbage bin without looking.

He didn't give Gai a chance to protest the idea. As soon as the condom was off, Kakashi was sliding his mouth around the head of Gai's cock. 

It was obvious that Gai was close, that much he could tell the moment Gai slipped his hands into Kakashi's hair and started to thrust into the welcoming mouth, gasping and moaning as Kakashi swallowed around him easily. 

He could feel the shudder in Gai's thrusts as he slowly reached his own release, finally spilling into Kakashi's mouth when the silver hair Jonin gave his ass a sharp slap.

Kakashi pulled back far enough so that only the head was still in his mouth, making it easier to swallow everything he could. 

As soon as he had finished with Kakashi's mouth, Gai slid out carefully and fell back onto his ass, his eyes wide as he looked over at Kakashi. 

"What?" Kakashi tried to look innocent, but it was hard when he had cum breath. 

"Do I want to know where you learned to suck cock like that?" Well, the answer was probably no, since he couldn't imagine Gai being too happy with the scenario. He wasn't going to explain that though.

Instead, he pushed himself forward and caught Gai around the waist, smiling when he heard that beautiful boisterous laugh as gai toppled backwards with Kakashi in his arms. 

"I love you." Kakashi's words were muffled by Gai's shoulder, his body relaxed for the first time in years as a hand traced over the muscle on his back. 

It wasn't something he was ready to hear 

He didn't know if he would ever be able to hear it.

But it was something he knew was true. Something he needed Gai to know completely and honestly, even if it was only ever said in private. 

Gai didn't respond, not with words at least. Instead, he simply wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and pulled him close, content with all the cuddles he could get until he needed to head off and meet his team.

"Oh..." he glanced upwards when his Rival spoke again, raising an eyebrow when he saw that familiar blinding smile. "You never did tell me which one my student you have apparently adopted."


End file.
